The Red Thread
by Goddess Night
Summary: It is only one day after everything ends, and Zelda senses something within Lanayru Desert. Sending Link to check it out, what he finds is unexpected. It may just change his life for the better. Ghira-Link; gender swap later on.
1. Mini Prologue

~Mini Prologue~

I take a deep cleansing breath as I draw my silver glass arrow back, the feeling of it in my fingers and the feathers against my cheek the best in the world. The fall night is lit up by the full moon, just enough shining through the trees looming above me for me to see. Then in the blink of an eye I release; the arrow is straight and true to its mark. A short cry echoes into the night before dying away. I am oblivious to the sting on my inner forearm where the string grazed it, all of my senses alert for any sign of 'danger' nearby. Sensing none I walk forward, a new arrow at the ready and my pointed ears pricked. I can see my arrow just ahead, gleaming a bright silver in the moonlight. Only the shadow of the body it is protruding from is evidence of what or whom I have just killed. I glance around again cautiously as I near the motionless body of a Moblin, gripping my arrow tightly before tugging it out of the body with a sickening sound that even I can't begin describe properly. I watch as the blood on the head and shaft of the arrow disappear just as the body does, the Moblin's purple soul disappearing into the crisp night. Shining like new again and glowing brightly with a new white aura, I place the arrow back into the matching quiver with the rest on my back and use the one I already set up on the crystal bow.

My eyes search once again for one of the minions that serve me, my mind absently wondering why I'm still training at this hour of night. My aim is impeccable, and even the Moblin don't need to die right now. I sigh and stride forwards slowly, my silky silver skirt playing at the dirt below my bare feet. I can feel the blessed chill in the air that makes my bare stomach and back prickle, simply the tight, matching top that ran from a white-gold choker around my neck to just below my bust protecting the upper portion of my torso. My long, dangerously straight ginger hair is tied back into a tight ponytail that reaches just past my lower back and tickles the pale skin, my bangs falling into my face with an emerald hanging over my nose from a simple silver ringlet wrapped around my head.

A sinister chuckle cuts through the air, reaching my sensitive Skyloftian ears. They prick by themselves, though I am no longer afraid of this laugh. I've long since gotten used to it during the two years I've lived here. Turning a full three hundred sixty degrees, narrowing my eyes into every direction of the woods, into the shadows around me, I look for the familiar white jumpsuit, red cloak, and pale white skin and hair of my fiancé. Cold, gloved hands wrap around my waist, playing with my silky silver skirt. I smile and lean back into the person. Dark brown eyes meet my own ocean blue ones.

"Are you ready to return to the mansion, Link?"

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Um… let's say this is an insight to later on in this story. For those who are waiting for something with The Love of Two Wolves… *guilty* I have been trying time and time again to write it, starting and restarting it. I'm… not entirely sure I'm going to finish it… quite yet. I'm not feeling that one anymore, I'm afraid.

As for this one, let's put it simply. It IS a gender-bender later on. Shoo if you no likey. Ghira-Link with hinted Groose-Zelda. And for the record, not every chapter will be this short. It's called Mini Prologue for a reason.

R&R please! I eat reviews for breakfast! (Just kidding.) But seriously, reviews good. At the moment, I also accept flames. :D


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

My eyes fly open at the sound of something pounding harshly on the rickety wooden door of my small dorm at the Knight Academy. I growl slightly to myself before rolling my eyes with a noticeably loud sigh. My first good sleep in almost a year and a half, and people are still trying to wake me up early. Well, I'm known among many here on Skyloft for my ability to ignore people when I'm sleeping. This morning is no exception. I close my eyes again, pulling the itchy sheets up again to my chin and cover my head with my thick Loftwing-feather pillow to muffle the sound.

The knocking still doesn't cease. Whoever needs me must have something important to say, because after a good ten minutes or so, people usually give up and leave me alone. Not this person, obviously. Pushing the sheets down angrily, I pick up a pair of cotton pants from yesterday and pull it up to my waist, pulling my forest green tunic over my head and clasping the belt at my just below my stomach. _Knock knock knock! _Without putting my boots on, I walked to the door and prepare to jump back when I open it in the hopes of avoiding a fist to the face. "Whoever it is, you can stop now. I'm up…" I grumble. A small, playful laugh reaches my Hylian ears as the knocking stops. I perk up, opening the door with a loud creak.

"Morning Link!" I blink and smile at the person standing in my doorway before sighing and walking back to finish donning my Senior Knight Uniform.

"Good Morning Zelda. How are you?" She walks in happily and clasps her delicate pale hands together, her pink dress and blonde hair billowing around her as she spins on her bare heels.

"I'm doing great, Link! I'm so glad to be back home for awhile." I tug my boots on with a grunt and stand up straight, pulling my hat on over my unruly ginger hair.

"You're moving down to the surface soon, right?' I ask, straightening my tunic before grabbing my weapons and leading the blonde girl back out into the hallway, shutting the door with a soft click behind me.

"I am planning on living within the temple actually, working with my powers and rebuilding the palace that used to stand there." Her powers… the statement hits me in the gut, a sudden feeling of uneasiness to be around my newly-saved friend overlapping any other feelings I had previously. I know it is wrong of me to think that our friendship is affected by the fact that she is Hylia, the goddess that created everything that I know and love. I just can't help but suddenly feel like I have to please her in some way, that I have to bow in her presence like at the bird statues when we used to pray to "her".

"Oh…" I mutter quietly. She looks at me through blue eyes and smiles, sensing that I need cheering up.

"You can come too, you know Link. I need a protector down there, to get rid of what's left of the creatures under Demise's spell." She sounds almost hopeful. Grabbing my gloved hands we stop walking, a pleading look in her eyes. I smile crookedly and nod slowly.

"I do miss it. It's odd being up here after so long on the surface."

"And I miss Groose…" she admitted, fidgeting with her skirt. I shrug and take a step down the first of the stairs that lead to the bottom portion of the academy. "He's a lot nicer now…"

"Yeah," I grumble, scratching the back of my head lazily, "at least he isn't going to pound me into a pulp." Zelda giggles and shakes her head.

"I honestly doubt he ever would have in the first place. He's all talk," she replies easily. "Intimidating maybe, but still… all talk."

"He put my Loftwing in a cage!" I cry.

"Hmm…" was Zelda's response. It's awkward silence after that, with nothing more to talk about. We walk down the hall slowly, just taking our time. It must be earlier than I thought, because there is nobody around and the light out the windows is incredibly dim like pre-dawn, a few minutes before sunrise. Eventually we make it to the kitchen.

Sitting at a table in the empty dining hall, I decide to be officially ticked for being woken up so early. "Zelda," I growl, trying to look upset without cracking a smile. "What is your reason for waking me up so early so soon after Demise's defeat? Can't I at least sleep in once?" The blonde girl frowns.

"I'm sorry Link, I truly am. I want you to be able to sleep in for once." She sighs, her pink dress beginning to pale into a white one. "But I have a reason." I narrow my eyes into almost angry slits before leaning back in my chair exasperatedly.

"Hylia-"

"Hero Link, I sense a dark presence within Lanayru Desert. It's weak, but I'd like you to find out what it is and report back to me."

"Why though? I sense the dark presence all over both of us, just the remnants of Demise's powers."

"That's my point, Link. It's not any sort of… strong evil power; just dark. The evil is there, but not near as strong. I sense that you may be familiar with this power from your journey, but until I know what it is, I can't be sure." I tap my fingers on the tabletop lazily, barely noticing the presence of Zelda's father at the door of the hall, watching us.

"One day after everything is over, and you go goddess on me again," I complain. "Great." Hylia smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

"I was always a goddess whether we knew it or not," she replies, reaching over to stop the annoying tapping. "And I really am sorry, Link, for everything you've been through. I want you to recuperate, but this power worries me. I don't want to go through everything again because we didn't stop it from attacking us first." I gaze into her blue eyes for a moment, pulling my hand away from her gentle touch.

"Will I need Fi again?" I ask, suddenly wishing for the feel of the Master Sword's heavy weight on my back and my emotionless companion. Zelda sighs.

"It may be the best option for your protection, in case this… entity is powerful." I nod in agreement, yawning loudly and stretching.

"You know Hylia," I mutter playfully, "I'd bow, but my manners aren't always the best in the morning." She grins.

"Shut up…" she growls, crossing her arms. Her face darkens again. "I and my father are wondering if you'd be willing to leave now before the others awaken." I glance to the shadow of her father, the Headmaster, standing in the doorway still, his arms crossed and watching them.

"So I just need to find the power, and not necessarily confront it?" Hylia raises an eyebrow like I'm stupid, but I mean it. Sensing this, her gaze softens.

"I'm not sure, Hero. I think that depends on your willingness to fight something you have never seen…" I conjure an annoyed look on my face, glaring at the white-clothed friend/goddess in front of me.

"You're kidding, right? Temple after temple I went through, fighting and killing things I'd never even heard of before I saw them, and that's the best statement you can come up with to get me to do said fighting again?" A grunt of disapproval resounds from the corner where Gaepora is waiting. I roll my eyes, suddenly very grumpy.

… that's what you get for waking me up early…

"Link, please. In all seriousness, all you are required to do is find out what this power is and what it is emitting from. You may only need to fight if it attacks you or you feel it is dangerous in some way." I gaze at the tabletop, my fingers strumming again. I don't particularly want to go just yet and fight a bunch of monsters again, but I don't want things to worsen if it is dangerous.

"I'll see what I can do Hylia," I say grumpily. "Just promise me this. You will not leave Skyloft until I get back." Zelda was taken aback at the order.

"Link-"

"I mean it Zelda. The last quest started just because we were flying above the clouds, not down below. If you are kidnapped again, I'd never forgive myself. Stay on Skyloft, in the cloud dome with the dragons if you wish it." The goddess frowns slightly, folding her hands on her lap. She knows I'm right, but doesn't want to admit it. "Besides, what can happen if I'm just searching?"

"Alright, I'll heed your orders Hero."

"Stop calling me Hero!"

"Sorry _Link."_

_.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:._

_Ever so quietly, I sneak into the Bazaar to snag some potions and a shield for the trip, leaving the rupees on the counters with a note. These are nice people here that I know well enough, so they will probably understand. I'm not really stealing anyways… yes I am. After I pack my various items away into my satchel that I take from the Item Check using my key. I walk slowly out of the tent and sigh. I seem to sigh a lot nowadays; from stress or lack of sleep? I really don't know. Maybe both._

_Zelda's dress has changed back to its usual magenta pink color, and all of her jewelry has disappeared off of her neck and arms. Looking down past the small jump onto the grass below me, I see her waiting for me so she can see me off. Her father is who knows where. "Zelda," I whisper, jumping next to her. She turns to me with a frown, her fingers fidgeting with her skirt, an old habit she never got rid of when she is nervous. I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"_

"_The more I think about it, the more I recognize the dark presence. I'm not sure how long it has been though since I, you, or we last encountered it. I can't explain it really…" I sigh and pull her into a friendly hug._

"_Don't worry Zelda. I'll be back before you know it." More playfully, I add, "and you had better let me sleep in next time. I'm exhausted." She graces me with a sad smile before turning me and shoving me towards the wooden plank that hangs out over open sky. "Gah!" I cry, nearly rolling right over the edge. "Why do you do that?"_

"_It's fun!" She says happily. I growl in response. "So remember, get the Master Sword and tell Groose and Impa what the plan is and that it will be a bit before I move down there. I want you to grab some fruit from the tree in the temple while you are there just in case."_

"_Yes Zelda," I mutter darkly, hating being given orders, by my friend no less and at this hour of the morning. Sensing the almost vicious tone in my voice, she walks back a few steps. 'Since when did I become so rude?' I think to myself, trying to shrug it off. "Um, I'll report to you using Fi's telepathy if there is trouble and I can't come back for awhile." Before she can nod, I throw myself into the open air, instinctively moving my arms and legs out to slow the fall and keep me from tumbling over myself in midair._

_I freefall for a few seconds, enjoying the crisp night air and wind in my hair. There is no feeling like it. When I'm almost too close to the clouds, I bring my fingers to my lips. The whistle cuts through the night air like a sharp dagger, and I suddenly realize just that may get me caught by the Knights on early morning duty. No matter, it's too late anyways. The beating of strong wings comes at me from my left, and I brace myself to grab the bridle-like object as my Loftwing, Sunset, passes by with amazing speed. (I like the name. She's a girl anyways, so sue me.) Sunset immediately dashes upward away from the clouds. I lean forward._

"_Hey girl," I whisper into her ear, stroking her feathered neck slowly, still marveling how anything can be so soft. A small caw sounds from her within neck in response, and I can't help but smile. Almost immediately she heads towards the green pillar of light in the sky to our left, leading down to Faron Woods. 'She knows me too well,' I think to myself. "Faster."_

_.:. .:. .:. .:. .:._

"_Zelda, are you sure you have seen this power before? It should be unlike a goddess to forget something such as this." Zelda turns from the green pillar in the distance to gaze at the large man towering above her, his hand on her shoulder._

"_I might know what it is, father… I recall something during the final fight between Link and Demise, a certain presence in the air when I awoke. It feels like that. That's why I'm sure Link has encountered it before during his travels." Zelda closes her eyes sadly. "I just wish I didn't have to send Link back out so soon after Demise's defeat. He needs to rest."_

"_A hero's work is never done."_

"_I know… but why must he be controlled by fate?" Zelda already knows the answer, and her father knows she knows. He grunts in response and takes his hand off her shoulder._

"_Come Zelda. You need to rest, and you have classes tomorrow."_

"_Classes," the goddess mutters under her breath, "Barbaric things, I say." Gaepora grins and shakes his head. "Besides, I created everything. What more is there for me to learn?"_

"_How to fight?" he asks._

"_Hmm…" is her response. Zelda turns to walk back to the academy with her father when something hits her like a bludgeon to the head. "Ghirahim…"_

_Gaepora frowns and raises a bushy eyebrow at his daughter. "What?" Zelda ignores him and stops._

"_The entity is Ghirahim… I hope I didn't just send Link to his death…" Her voice is so quiet, you'd have to have extremely good hearing to make out the words. Her father frowns darkly._

"_Zelda, what is it?"_

"_I know what the dark power is…"_


End file.
